Don't Touch What Isn't Yours
by tetsu pwr
Summary: After the Alvarez War Gajeel and Levy had yet to establish a romantic relationship. Gajeel has been avoiding Levy in fear over his confession, but a clever plot by Mira will force him to act.
1. The Announcement

The war with Alvarez is over.

Many weeks of recovery followed after the final battle but not long after the guild is went back to normal. Well… normal for Fairy Tail.

Everyone was in the guild having a great time, drinking, laughing, brawling... the usual chaos.

In a quiet corner Levy and Lucy were chatting about Lucy's progress on her novel.

"… I think you have a great idea Lu-chan, I think you should take some time off to really work on it."

"Haha, I'll have to save up first, rent isn't cheap and Natsu puts a dent in my food budget!"

Levy giggled softly at the slightly distressed look Lucy wore.

A comfortable silence came over the girls and Levy's mind began to wander.

She thought about her own dragon slayer problems.

Lucy noticed the far off look in her face and gently nudged Levy to get her attention as she leaned in close with a look of concern.

"Any new developments in the Gajeel department?"

Levy sighed heavily and plopped her forehead on the table in exasperation.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! He basically confessed to me during the battle but nothing has changed between us since then and it's been weeks! I don't know where we stand at this point..."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Y-yes… but I think he's lost his nerve or something because he's been avoiding me. Taking mission after mission. He left the other day without telling me so much as a goodbye… it's starting to hurt Lucy… what if he said all those things in the heat of the moment?"

Lucy hugged her friend and brushed away the few stray tears that fell from Levy's face.

"Levy, you know and I know, pft! EVERYONE knows that he's crazy for you… he's just not tactful… give him time."

Levy sniffed a few times before giving her best friend a small smile.

"That a girl." Lucy said encouragingly.

They went back to chatting for a while before a commotion by the stage caught their attention.

"Looks like Mira's about to make an announcement." Levy stated.

"Hmm, wonder what it's about?" Lucy said to no one in particular.

"Eh-hem! Hello everyone!" Mirajane said in a chipper voice, "Can I have you attention? I'd like to announce that the guild will be hosting a party this coming Saturday! In honor of all your hard work from the Alvarez battle and as a special bonus, the townspeople will also be invited as a thank you for all their support! If you would like to help in any way, please come to me as soon as possible."

Tuning out the uproar that followed after the announcement, Lucy and Levy talked animatedly with one another, both excited with the news.

"Wow Lu-chan! A party! I can't wait!"

"Yeah! I wonder if the townspeople will be alright though… the guild can get pretty rowdy."

"You're right. Mira's going to have her hands full, maybe we should go offer to help?"

"I'm SO glad to hear you say that Levy~"

Both girls froze at Mirajane's sudden appearance behind them.

"Mira!?" Both girls shouted.

"Come with me girls~ I have a special task in mind for you two."

"EEhh!?"

"B-but…"

"Thank you SO much for your offer to help, this party is going to be something special."

Mira turned and led the two behind the bar to discuss their roles, all the while, Mirajane hid her scheming motives behind an innocent and kind smile.


	2. Taking the Bait

Two days later, on a early Wednesday afternoon, a very grumpy Gajeel walked back into Magnolia with Lily flying over his shoulder.

They were heading home after returning from an easy mission.

"I can't believe you Gajeel. This is about the fifth time we've left on a mission without inviting Levy. Given your motion sickness and utter childishness, we practically walked back here! If Levy was with us she could help you with it, she has before, whats the problem now?!" Lily said scoldingly.

"Tch. Shaddup, I don't want to talk about this anymore!: Gajeel grumbled angrily.

"Hmph, just because you lack the courage to speak to her after your heartfelt confe-"

"SHUT IT LILY!" Gajeel snapped.

"Fine, but let me just tell you this. No one likes being strung along, you'll have talk to Levy eventually about what happened. Otherwise… your relationship might not survive."

"..."

"I know that." Gajeel said under his breath.

"Good. Hurry up and figure out your next move before Levy gets it into her head that you're not serious about her and she goes and finds someone who is."

"…" Gajeel sneered at the thought.

"Like hell I'd let anyone else have what's mine!" Gajeel's dragon instincts growled internally.

"Now come on, let's hurry up and report to the guild so we can finally get something decent to eat." Lily said as he thought about the special kiwi tart Mira makes just for him.

Gajeel grumbled as he followed his partner but stilled as he saw a familiar crop of wild wavy hair enter a shop with Lucy, both oblivious to his presence.

He looked up to see that it was a tailor shop.

"What's the Shrimp and Bunny girl doing in there?" Gajeel thought to himself, he had unconsciously taken a few steps towards the shop before he stopped and turned back around to continue following Lily.

"Feh! I'm not ready to see her just yet…" Gajeel thought as he got further and further away from the woman he cherished most in the world.

A few minutes later the two entered the guildhall and stood in the doorway in confusion as they watched their friends dart about here and there.

"What the fuck's going on around here?!" Gajeel said moodily.

"Looks like they're preparing for something big." Lily said as the two of them headed to the bar to place an order with Mira.

"Oi! I'll take a beer and the biggest steak ya got." Gajeel said as he plopped himself on a stool.

"Hello there Gajeel and Lily. Welcome back." Mira said warmly as she jotted down the first order.

"Thank you Mira. I'll take my usual please." Lily said politely as he landed softly onto the bar.

"One kiwi tart coming right up!" Mira said with a wink before leaving to start their order.

After a few moments Gajeel became antsy with all the commotion and started to tap his foot in annoyance.

"Tch! What's going on here anyways!" Gajeel growled out as he looked over his shoulder to glare at the others.

"That's right you two weren't here when the announcement was made." Mira said as she set a large beer down for Gajeel and a glass of milk for Lily. "The guild is hosting a party for all the members and the townspeople this coming Saturday. As you can see, we're all busy helping with the preparations."

"Sounds like fun, is there anything we can do to help?" Lily said with sparkling eyes as Mira set down his tart before him.

"Don't go volunteering me for shit Lil!"

"Now that you mention it, Carla and Happy could use the extra help decorating the guild."

"You can count on me Mira." Lily said as he bit happily into his pastry.

"Well count me out." Gajeel said before chugging half of his beer.

Mira just smiled and walked off to get Gajeel's order and refill.

After placing down his plate and his second beer, Gajeel immediately tore into the meal, finishing it off quickly.

Mira stood close by and was polishing off some glasses with an innocent smile. After Gajeel had taken another swig of his beer Mira set down her glass in a calculating matter.

"You know it's really too bad that you can't help with the party Gajeel. Levy and Lucy could have really used the help in handing out drinks for the guests…" Mira paused and picked up another glass to polish.

She could see that she had Gajeel's attention from out of the corner of her eye.

"I even had special outfits made for the occasion, the girls are picking them up from the tailor right now too." Mira didn't miss the slight twitch in Gajeel's hand as she continued. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh well… maybe I can ask one of the other guys to help them instead… I'm sure i can find someone willingly to work with them, especially once they hear about the special attire..." Mira said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin somewhat dramatically.

Gajeel tensed at Mira's words as he glared into his mug, getting moodier and moodier at the prospect of his Shrimp flitting around in some outrageous outfit without him there to watch over her.

"Grah! Fine I'll help!" Gajeel said as he slammed down his mug, splashing the remaining beer onto the bar.

Gajeel threw down some money and abruptly stood up to leave.

"I'll see you at home Lil'!"

Mira and Lily watched as Gajeel stormed out of the guild before slamming the doors shut behind him.

Lily turned to a smiling Mirajane and a mischievous smile formed on his own muzzle.

"What are you scheming Mira?" Lily said mirthfully.

"Why Pantherlily, what EVER do you mean~" Mira said with the strictest of poker face imaginable.

Lily could only chuckle as he shook his head.

"I guess I'll find out come Saturday."

With that in mind, he went back to finishing off his kiwi tart.


	3. Uncertainty and a Surprise

Later that same day in Lucy's apartment…

"Lu-chan I can't wear THIS!" Levy wailed.

"Why not? You look stunning!" Lucy said encouragingly.

"No, YOU look stunning… I look like a little girl trying on her mom's clothes…"

"Levy, you need to stop putting yourself down!" Lucy said scolding her friend lightly.

"… But this outfit is so… revealing… and it seems to point out my flat chest… " Levy said quietly.

"So what if you don't have large breasts! You have other features that make the guys go wild! You just don't dress in a way that shoes off your gorgeous legs and amazing ass~" Lucy said with a playful push to a blushing Levy.

"Now this outfit is certainly the thing to catch a man's eye…" Lucy leaned over to smirk at Levy, "And unless he's blind and plain stupid, Gajeel will notice too."

"Y-y-you really think so?" Levy said timidly.

"I know so, now come on, let's start planning how we're going to do our make up and hair!"

The rest of the week went by in a blur, Saturday night was finally here and the guild was just about ready to open up the doors to start the party.

The guild was decorated beautifully with streamers and balloons covering the rafters and all along the guild.

There was a band ready to go on stage, a dance floor was prepared and there was a mountain of food waiting to be consumed.

At the bar, there was a hustle and bustle over the final preparations as the Levy, Lucy and Mira hurried to finish on time.

"Phew~ finally done!" Lucy said happily.

"Everything looks amazing and I feel like were ready for anything!" Levy said excitedly.

"Mmhm, you're right girls. Thank you for all your hard work!" Mira said appreciatively.

"Not a problem Mir-aaaaaaahhh…." Levy's words trailed off and the other two followed her bewildered eyes as she looked towards the entrance.

There stood Gajeel clad in a butlers uniform.

"M-m-Mira?! D-d-d-d-id you forget to mention any other people that were going to serve drinks…?" Levy said in a quiet panicked tone as she turned to stare at Mira with a tomato red face.

Mira only tilted her head innocently at the hinted accusation.

Levy shrunk back as Gajeel approached them, peaking behind Mira as she looked at the Adonis before her.

He wore a form fitting deep red shirt with a propped up collar and undone top buttons, showing off his abs and perfectly toned body. Over the shirt he wore a loose fitting black vest that gave him a leisurely but dark look to him. He also wore black dress pants fitted with a metal chain for an additional flair to his bad boy persona that matched his heavy leather boots. His hair was held back with a matching red bandana as it struggled to contain his wild hair.

Levy could only gulp as he reached them with a frown on his face.

"I'm here, let's get this over with." He said with an angry huff as he spoke to Mira, she could only look away in disappointment at his lack of greeting her.

"Thank you for your help Gajeel. The doors are about to open if you don't mind taking care of the guests while these two go change?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Tch. As if I had a choice." Gajeel said as he glared at the floor.

"Excellent! Go on girls~ The party awaits!"

"Alright Mira." Lucy said while tugging a down-casted Levy behind her.

Gajeel watched as Levy walked away, already missing the her gentle scent of books and ink.

"My my Gajeel, don't look so down, Levy will be back shortly~" Mira said mirthfully as she smiled at a slightly blushing Gajeel.

"Tch! I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mira only continued to smile innocently while Gajeel shifted uncomfortably.

"Feh! I'm going behind the bar!"

As this exchange was in progress the girls reached the girls changing room.

Levy sunk down onto the floor in distress.

"You see Lucy… he didn't even acknowledge me anymore…" Levy said with tears starting to prickle at her eyes.

"Shhh Levy. You'll see… he's just putting on an act. Let's show him that you're a catch and make him regret ever wasting time by running from his feelings!"

Lucy offered her hand and Levy took it with a small smile as she rose from the floor.

"….You're right Lu-chan. I-I have to try or risk losing any potential in having a relationship… I can do this!" Levy said to rev herself up.

"Hell yeah you can, come on let's get ready!"

"I'm counting on you Lu-chan!"


	4. Jealousy

The girls finished getting ready after about a half hour and as they returned to the guildhall they were surprised to see that there were several dozen people already there fully enjoying the party.

Levy roamed her eyes over the guild and saw an assortment of fellow members and townspeople mingling together.

Her gaze stopped at seeing Gajeel behind the bar, seeming to have a good time as he made drinks surrounded by eager customers.

She stilled in her walking as she lost her nerve at seeing him.

Lucy grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a light tug to encourage her out to the main area.

"I-I'm having second thoughts Lucy…" Levy said in a small voice.

Lucy looked back at her friend and gently smiled.

"Come on Levy, I believe in you. Besides, are you going to let other women steal all his attention all night?" Lucy said as she threw her thumb over her shoulder to point out several women hanging around the bar batting their eyelashes at a certain studded dragon slayer.

Levy warmed in jealously at the sight.

"Hmph. Let's go Lu-chan!"

"That-a-girl!"

As the two approached the bar Gajeel had his back turned to get the next drinks ready.

The two walked up to Mira who smiled broadly at seeing them approach.

"We're here and ready to serve Mira!" Lucy chirped loudly, hoping to catch Gajeel's attention.

"Well it's about fucking tiii-" Gajeel started to say but stopped mid word at seeing Levy.

She internally smirked as she quickly glanced at Gajeel's dumbstruck expression.

She wore a barmaid uniform, with white laced sleeves hanging lowly on her shoulders. The cut was low and the blood red and white-laced bodice showed off her petite and slender form. The short skirt she wore revealed her hidden curves and left very little to the imagination as it barely covered her hips and endowed ass. The last piece of the outfit was a pair of black leather boots that rose up halfway up her legs that drew the wandering eye to her creamy legs.

Levy was so focused on Gajeel that she failed to see all the heads she was turning that followed the sexy creature that just passed by them.

"Wow~ You two looking amazing!" Mira said clasping her hands together excitedly.

She slyly looked over to Gajeel and asked, "Don't you think so?"

Gajeel snapped back into reality at being addressed. He turned quickly to hide his blush and mumbled, "They look fine or whatever… I've got thirsty customers to serve."

The three girls looked between each other knowingly and they began to take drink orders from signaling customers from the tables.

Gajeel stared as Levy walked away.

He couldn't help but linger at her retreating figure as it sashayed across the floor.

"Fucking hell! How am I supposed to make it through the night!" Gajeel yelled internally as he felt his blood boil at seeing Levy looking so tantalizing.

The hours pass by and the party is in full swing. The guild is packed and the bar was busy.

Mira and Gajeel stayed behind the bar while Levy and Lucy took drinks to tables. Levy and Lucy devised a strategy where Levy would place orders with Mira only in order to rile up Gajeel.

Their plan however was perfectly fine with Gajeel because he saw it as an escape from having to face Levy.

However, there WAS something that angered him as the night went on.

He wasn't the only one who thought Levy was looking sexy…

Ruby eyes caught every leer.

His sharp hearing heard every catcall and comment about her.

Muscles tensed every time some sleezy punk tried to touch her.

He was seething at all the attention she was getting, while all the while Levy seemed oblivious to it all.

He could feel his inner dragon growling possessively at all the male attention she was getting.

Hearing her soft and musical laugh as she paid attention to the male customers crunched his insides as he fought back his inner dragon screaming territorially to come out and show everyone that Levy was off limits.

He took a deep breathe and steadied himself, knowing full well that even a single touch to his chosen one will lead him into a blind rage if he didn't concentrate.

"I could probably make it through the night without ripping anyone apart... If only that fucker didn't come." He growled to himself.

Gajeel turned to glare at the one man who annoyed him the most as he struggled to keep himself from completely losing control.

He was a local guy that he recognized as an employee at one of Levy's favorite bookstores.

Ash blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a confident personality that never missed a chance to flirt whenever Levy visited the store, even if he was accompanying her.

Always following her around the store, practically begging to carry her books and it never fails that he asks her out subtly.

Levy is oblivious to his advances and innocently explains every time that she is too busy to go out for coffee or whatever lame excuse the asshole would come up with.

He was with a group of friends and they were quietly enjoying their drinks at a table close to the bar but Gajeel kept his eye on them every time Levy was flagged over to them.

Levy had just set another round of beers at their table and hustled away to serve the next guest.

Gajeel could see the fuckers friends elbow jabbing at him as they teased him about Levy.

He strained his ears and tuned out everything as he focused on their conversation.

"Come on man go for it!"

"Yeah dude, what's stopping you?!"

"Hell, if he won't pounce on that fine woman, I sure will~ haha!"

Bookstore fucker stared at his beer as he thought about it and Gajeel was on edge as he waited for his response.

"Y-y-you think I should? I've been trying for months but I never seem to get a positive response."

"That's because you aren't being direct enough, be a man! Go talk to her one on one!"

The group of friends cheered encouragements to their companion.

"…You guys are right! I'm going! Wish me luck!"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed and the glass he held creaked under the strain of his anger filled grip.

He watched him get up and walk to the other side of the bar where Levy was taking a quiet break by herself.


	5. A Dragon's Treasure

Levy was enjoying a moment to herself perching on a barstool as she swung her legs care-free.

She sipped her cool drink and giggled to herself as she thought about how their plan was going perfectly.

"Eh-hem... Miss Levy?"

She jolted slightly not expecting to be disturbed so soon.

She turned around and found that the bookstore guy was standing there with a shy but determined smile.

"Hello there Nicholas, what brings you over here? Nothing's wrong I hope?" Levy smiled innocently as she jumped of the stool.

"N-no, nothing's wrong, but of you don't mind coming with me somewhere quiet for a moment, I'd really appreciate it… there's something I want to ask you..." Nicholas said a bit more confidently.

"…Uhhmm, I suppose so…"

"Great." His smile turned big as he filled with hope at getting her individual attention.

He led her to an isolated hallway where he stopped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Levy asked once more feeling a bit nervous at his behavior.

"Y-yeah, it's just that… I have been trying work up the nerve all night to ask you out." Nicholas blurted out suddenly.

"…Oh…" Levy said realizing what was happening as her face turned red.

"Uh oh." She thought to herself.

"So what do you say Levy? Will you go out with me?!" Nicholas said taking a few steps closer.

"Uhhmmm, I…I… actually I…" Levy said taking a half step back while looking away but was stopped by a wall behind her.

Nicholas sensing a rejection coming so he desperately closed the distance, caging her between himself and the wall.

"Please! Just give me a chance. We have so much I common and I think you're the most gorgeous woman I ever saw." Nicholas said took hold of her hands.

Levy stood frozen at his actions, but finally got her bearings at feeling him grab her chin.

"Nicholas what are you doing?!" Levy said in a panic whispered tone.

"I-I'm going to kiss you Levy. I going to show you that we're meant for each other" He whispered as he lowered his head slowly.

"Wha!? NO!" Levy was about to shove him off when he was suddenly ripped off of her and tossed across the hall.

Levy stood there with her hands still in a defensive position as she processed what just happened.

She felt a sudden chill run up her spine and she shivered as she realized there was someone else in the hallway... and she could feel that they were PISSED.

She slowly lifted her gaze as she felt someone move in front of her and lightly gasped to see a furious Gajeel glaring down at Nicholas who was still dazed on the floor.

She watched Gajeel's posture and it looked like he was ready to attack at any moment.

Levy could see his iron scales and shadows starting to surround him, his magic surrounded her protectively in a gentle swirl.

His pupils were slitted and his fangs were on full display as he stared down the helpless male. Gajeel was lowly growling as he watched the rival male.

Nicholas slowly sat up and groaned after being tossed like a rag doll, making Gajeel tense at the movement. His growls got deeper and louder.

He finally cleared his head and snapped out of his daze.

As he got up he yelled at Gajeel, "What the hell man! That was uncalled for!"

Gajeel only growled louder and snarled back a response, "That's what you get for laying your hands on Levy."

Without turning his back her reached around and pulled Levy to his side and held her protectively.

Levy was too stunned to do anything but felt instant relief at being held by Gajeel after so long apart, she instinctively tucked her head into his side in comfort and sighed softly.

Gajeel watched her out of the corner of his eye and swelled in pride at her acceptance of him.

He will always be amazed how she is able to effortlessly tame his raging spirit.

His head cleared of his blinding rage and he let his magic fade as he smiled softly as he wrapped his other arm around her affectionately.

A quick moment was all Gajeel allowed himself his beloved. He snapped his attention back toward the man who still had the balls to stay.

While keeping eye contact with Nicholas, he lowered his head and brought his face to the side of her neck, making Levy squeak softly as he nuzzled her, effectively scenting her and claiming his stakes on the young woman as his alone.

Satisfied by her response he quickly picked her up bridal style and turned to walk away.

Nicholas could only watch helplessly and dumbstruck at the obvious connection between the two.

Stopping after a couple of steps he turned his head around and in a murderous tone addressed Nicholas one last time.

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't do more than just toss you. Dragons kill anyone who threatens to steal their treasure."

Levy gasped softly and Gajeel tightened his hold on her as if she could be stolen at any moment.

With one last threatening glare he said. "Don't touch what isn't yours."

And with that Gajeel walked off with his chosen one safely in his arms.

A satisfied smirk on his lips as he heard Nicholas gulp in fear and fall to the floor in regret.


	6. Confessions

Levy stared up at Gajeel with hopeful eyes as they made their way towards the main area.

Gajeel suddenly stopped and looked down at Levy with a stern expression, "Levy, hold on tight."

"Whaaa-" She saw shadows forming around them and realized he was going into his shadow mode.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, which made Gajeel blush furiously as they quickly exited the guildhall.

Finally releasing his magic at the outskirts of Magnolia's woods Gajeel just stood there staring into space, frozen, realizing what he'd just done... what he'd just said.

"There goes my chances with her! She must think I'm a brute! She must hate me... I'm not worthy to be her mate..." Gajeel's inner dragon howled in despair at thinking Levy would reject the bond.

Levy watched his features go from panic to anguished and her heart clenched at seeing him so vulnerable.

Bringing a gentle hand up to his cheek she whispered, "Gajeel?"

He instantly snapped his head in her direction at hearing her voice and she warmed at the intense look he gave her.

She began to squirm nervously at his silent stare but steeled herself.

Now was the time for clarification.

"Gajeel?"

Her only response was a soft hum from Gajeel as he finally continued to walk forward.

Seeing the look in her eyes gave him the courage to continue forward. He saw no fear, no repulsion... just worry and... hopefully love.

"How… I-I mean why did you come after me?"

Gajeel huffed as he realized that it was time to come clean.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid or something?" Levy blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand..."

He growled lowly at having to remember the source of his rage.

"You flaunted yourself around all those men tonight and I had to watch and listen to everything directed at you!" He hissed.

"... B-but..."

"Tch! I knew what game you were playing! Trying to get me jealous because i've been acting cowardly towards you lately!"

"..." Levy waited patiently, because she could see he was angry at himself and not at her.

"I'm sorry... for acting so fucking stupid... I hurt you... and i accept tonight as my punishment. I was going to find you later and sort out this mess in private but..." Gajeel shook lightly from his rage as he took a moment to collect himself.

"All the men flirting with you were no real threat except for one. I recognized that flirty asshole from the bookstore. He was annoying me all night and after I saw him call you away I knew that fucker was going to try something."

"So you followed us?" Levy whispered as she clutched his shirt.

"Lucky for me, Laxus saw what was going down and offered to take over the bar. Tch! I owe him a months worth of beer for this."

Gajeel mumbled bashfully as he continued.

"Jackass joked about a dragon's instincts and shit. Not to mention that fucking Demon smiling through it all. I bet this was her goal all along, that Bitch." Gajeel grumbled.

Levy shyly laughed at his words.

Levy eyes looked up at the shining moon as it basked the forest in an enchanting light.

Her eyes wandered the forest, taking in this beautiful moment as they continued to walk.

Finally her sight returned back to Gajeel and she was taken aback at how tense he was.

"Are you alright Gajeel?"

"..." Gajeel refused to look at her.

"Gajeel?" She saw his jaw clench.

"GAJEEL? Please..."

Something inside him snapped.

"Tch. Don't you realize what almost happened tonight!? When I found you cornered by that fucker I wanted to kill him right then and there!" Gajeel said angrily.

He started to tremble harder in anger.

"I was going to go back to being the monster I once was... Someone undeserving of you.."

"Shhh, Gajeel, it's alright. I'm okay now. I'm OKAY. I AM with you after all… You are no longer the broken and lonely man that first joined the guild. I've forgiven you for your actions a long time ago and you've more than made up for them by saving me and the world countless times. You're a great man Gajeel."

Gajeel stilled in his walking as he looked down to see a madly blushing Levy looking at him.

"…"

They stood there staring at one another wordlessly for what seemed like a lifetime.

After a few moments he relaxed and his signature smirk appeared as he quickened his pace.

"Gihi~Damn straight."

"..."

"Can I ask you one last question Gajeel?" Levy said as she saw Gajeel's house come into view.

"I ain't stopped you yet Shorty."

She huffed at the nickname but was giddy at hearing it after so long.

"How come you've been avoiding me…"

Gajeel stayed silent until he got to his porch steps where he gently placed Levy down.

"…I'm no good for you Levy. I've done a lot of messed up shit in my life and nothing is worse than what I did to you all those years ago."

Levy could see the guilt on his face as he let her go.

"You've changed Gajeel, that wasn't the real you and I learned over the years how truly caring and amazing you are."

"That just proves how much of angel you truly are Levy… to see a scumbag like me and be able to feeling anything besides disgust."

"During the last battle I thought that was it for me. I acted selfishly and let out all my pent up feelings… all my feelings for you Levy…and when I was able to come back alive after the war I realized that you knew how I felt and that scared the shit out of me."

"Scared of what?"

"That you'd reject the idea of being with someone like me…"

Levy stomped her foot in agitation, surprising Gajeel.

"Stupid. As if I'd ever reject the man that I love!"

Gajeel jolted at hearing her words and was further surprised at Levy jumping into his arms as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Gajeel instantly reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her possessively and pressed their bodies together to be as close as possible.

Levy mewled as Gajeel kissed her senseless and wrapped her legs around him, making Gajeel groan at the increased contact.

After a few moments they broke apart and both were left in a daze as they panted lightly at their "first" kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Levy said wistfully as she was held gently in Gajeel's arms.

She let out a squeak at feeling Gajeel squeeze her thighs.

"Gihi~ there's something else I've been wanting to do." Gajeel said as his eyes began to darken.

Levy stammered at his lust filled gaze as she replied, "W-w-what would that b-be?"

Levy was answered as Gajeel widened his smirk and pressed their lower halves together.

Levy moaned softly and grabbed a fistful of Gajeel's hair to drag him into another kiss, this one being much more heated than the first.

Gajeel dominated the kiss and nipped at Levy's lips as she whimpered at his touch.

He finally pulled away long enough for Levy to pant out, "L-let's take this inside Gajeel…"

"Gihi~ you read my mind." Gajeel said as he swiftly scooped up Levy and entered his home, slamming the front door as he hurried to get his mate to his bedroom.


	7. Bliss

Gajeel sprinted towards his room and kicked the door shut.

Immediately he turned around and pressed Levy into the wall and kissed her hard.

Levy tugged at his hair and grasped at his shirt, trying to get as close as possible to the man she loved so much.

Gajeel began to nip along her jawline while pawing at her rear, earning mewls from his tiny mate.

Desperate for friction he bucked against her core, making them both gasp at the sensation.

"G-gajeellll" Levy panted.

They both paused as they lightly panted to look deeply into each other's eyes.

Each taking in the flushed and lustful face other their partner.

"Gajeel…" Levy said softly as she closed in to give him a tender kiss.

"Levy…" Gajeel whispered as their lips met.

As they kissed he began walking them towards his bed where he gently laid her down as he hovered over her.

Catching their breaths Gajeel lifted his upper body.

Levy shyly looked away as she began to nervously pull off her clothes.

Gajeel did the same and eventually they were both bare.

"You're even more beautiful then I imagined." Gajeel said as he looked over her body.

Levy slyly eyed Gajeel and replied, "So you've been imagining me naked?"

"Gihi, you bet your ass I have. Ever since you fell on me in the hot springs I couldn't get the feel of you out of my mind. Never in a million years did I think I would ever get the chance to touch your naked body again."

"Mmmmm, I hope you do more than just touch~"

"Wow shrimp I didn't think you'd be such a perv~"

"I've read my share of spicy romance novels. Although, my mate is the only one who will ever see that side of me."

Gajeel jumped at her statement. Knowing full well that Levy purposefully use the word 'mate' to get him excited.

"You little minx~ I hope you know there isn't any going back if I mark you." Gajeel said softly as he lowered his head to the junction between Levy's shoulder and neck.

Levy squirmed at feeling Gajeel's warm breath, gasping once she felt his fangs scrap against her skin.

"P-p-pleeeease… I'm ready… I want to be your mate. I want to be by your side forever. I love you so much Gajeel. I love you."

"…I love you too Levy. I'll spend the rest of my life being a mate worthy of someone as amazing as you…"

They shared another kiss that turned heated by the second.

Levy broke off the kiss as she felt Gajeel's dick press against her core.

Gajeel groaned as he finally pressed in, taking note of the stilled breath Levy had taken as she adjusted to his length.

Her nails scraped along his back as he pushed further and she yipped as he became fully sheathed in her.

He breathed heavily as he waited for Levy's signal to continue.

Finally Levy gave a small thrust that made both of them shudder.

Gajeel began to move slowly out and in as he tried to find their rhythm.

Grunts and moans grew louder as they continued, finally finding absolute pleasure in their activities.

"Gajeel! Harder!" Levy gasped out as she bucked into her lover.

"With... PLEASURE!" Gajeel said as he began to thrust deeply at a quick pace.

A long while later they both began to slow down as they were meeting their ends.

"G-gajeel! I-I'm… I-I-I'm…"

"M-me too. Cum for me Levy~" Gajeel purred as he hit her sweet spot over and over. Leaving Levy in a silent scream as she clammed around him.

Gajeel gave a few more hard thrusts as he felt his end near. Levy clamped down once again, finally sending him over the edge.

He howled as his knot finally burst within her and he quickly bent over and sunk his fangs into her, the sensation causing them to orgasm once more.

They were still. Levy quivered as she felt the constant squirts of semen pumping into her.

Finally releasing his fangs he licked at the wound and moved so that Levy could lay on his chest.

Gajeel brushed back her hair and held her tighter as she slowly drifted to sleep, he soon followed, both smiling in their sleep in the bliss after finally becoming mates.


End file.
